Has the devil gone soft?
by Dr.LexieSloan
Summary: "Very well, then. I wish you a good night detective." he meant opening the door and walking through it, turning around as soon as he was outside to get a last glance of her face. Chloe leaned against the door, holding it steady with her hands. "Good night, Lucifer." she smiled, her eyes lit up when she said his name. Little missing Deckerstar moment at about the time of season 2a


Little missing Deckerstar scene.

"Okay Trixie go wash those strawberries and then we can get started." Chloe kneeled down to be eye to eye with her daughter, who gave her an excited smile thinking about what they were about to do next – jelly. While the child did as she was told, Chloe prepared all the utensils they would need for cooking the jelly when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Stay here Monkey, Mommy will be back in a minute." she meant walking towards the door, but before she could even reach it, it swung open and a handsome dark haired guy in a three-piece suit entered.

"Lucifer!" Trixie screamed with the typical excited tone she does every time she sees him. For his luck she was occupied so she wouldn´t run and hug him, which always gave him an awkward warm and family-like feeling.

"Lucifer what are you doing here?" Chloe asked now standing by the door, trying to prevent him from coming in.  
"Good morning to you too detective. Imagine my disappointment coming to the precinct and finding out that you have your day off today." he said in a serious British accent which had something about it that messed with Chloe´s head and made her go crazy.

"So what, you came all the way here to tell me that?" she then asked partly sarcastically partly serious.

"No, of course not. I came here to bring you back to work." Regardless of her standing in his way, Lucifer managed to pass her and went towards the couch, where he noticed Chloe´s jacket and badge lying.

"What? No. Lucifer! I took a day off to spend some time with my daughter." she quickly followed him and tore her things out of his hands.

"But why would you do that?" the British man giggled, really unable to understand why somebody would like to spend so much time with a kid. Chloe couldn´t help but raise her eyebrows at that statement.

"We are making jelly!" Trixie shouted proudly from the kitchen, and that was the moment Chloe put her things down on the couch again and went back as she noticed her daughter had washed all strawberries during their discussion. "You want to join us Lucifer?" the child asked still not less excited about his visit.

"Oh no, I´m sure he has way better things to do." Chloe quickly replied for him and watched Trixie getting disappointed by her answer. However, although Lucifer wasn´t really fond of the idea to spend time with a kid, and moreover making a sugary, sticky jelly with it, he was all about the idea to spend a lot of time with the detective, on whom he had a secret crush.

"Actually, I don´t." he answered for himself now and nothing else could have made the big smile on the little girl´s face appear faster. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, unsure what to think of this, but decided to test how much he really would like to stay.

"Great. You can start getting rid of the greens on the strawberries." she meant putting a knife into his hand and walked around the counter. Surprised by her actions, Lucifer wasn´t sure what was going on and the typical confused look he always got when humans did something...well, human-like.

"Fine. I´ll do that. Who said the devil couldn´t cook." his words made Chloe roll her eyes but Trixie had to chuckle and point out once more how funny he was. A few seconds later Lucifer was already sitting by the counter and started separating the greens from the fruits.

"You know I always wondered what humans do in their free time...well, besides the obvious like going to parties and drinking,...enjoying the night..." he smirked, after a few moments of silence and a harsh look from Chloe and angry throat-clearing tore him from his thoughts. "It never occurred to me that _this _was something humans did for fun."

"What did you mean with enjoying the night?" Trixie asked curious, causing her mother to look up from the scale where she was measuring the sugar.

"Well, you know child, when two people are very drunk then they sometimes engage in sexu-" Lucifer started to explain _enjoying the night_ but Chloe cut him off.

"What Lucifer is trying to say is that he didn´t think making jelly would be so much fun." she meant with a big fake smile and angry eyes towards her colleague.

"Indeed. Not quite the definition of fun I would say, but...at least those strawberries taste good." he meant putting one into his mouth with a smirk and earning a slap on his hand for this act. "Ow! Detective...who knew you were into these _Enjoying the night_ – activities."

"Lucifer, stop it now! Or I´m gonna have to throw you out. Besides that you shouldn´t eat the strawberries, otherwise we won´t have enough for the jelly."

"Fine, I´ll stop with...whatever you think is inappropriate." he meant making gestures with his hands as if he really didn´t know what made her so angry.  
Lucifer was just halfway through the strawberries and Chloe and Trixie put the finished ones into a pot with the sugar when they suddenly heard a sharp scream from Lucifer.  
"Bloody mortality." he cursed looking at his thumb where a few drops of blood ran down from a wound the sharp knife just caused.

"Here. Try not to seep anything about the fruits." Chloe meant handing him a band aid.

"I´m about to bleed out here on your counter and all you care about are those strawberries. Well shame on you detective!" he replied over-dramatically and stood up to get a tissue to wipe away the blood that ran down to his palm. The woman had to giggle over this dramatic scene. A few seconds later Lucifer calmed down and struggled putting the band aid on his finger.

"Maybe we should get you another work." Chloe meant taking away the strawberries and the knife. To her surprise the dashing man agreed and walked around the counter to join the females in the actual kitchen.  
"You know I´m probably better off just watching this...thing. I don´t really need to be apart of it." he meant leaning in to look into the pot with the boiling strawberry-sugar mixture. Chloe rolled her eyes again.

"No you wanted to be here, you´re gonna help. You´ll fill the jars." she meant pointing towards the cleaned and shiny jars next to the stove.

"Very well," Lucifer agreed. "But only if we can make a special jam as well."

"What´s a special jam?" Trixie asked full of curiosity, which the British man often caused.  
"If your mum would step away from the stove, I could show you what I mean." he smiled at the child with his typical singing voice.

"You can do your _own special jam_ with the strawberries over there. This is gonna be a normal strawberry jelly." the detective replied mocking him by adding a British accent to her imitation of him. Unwillingly Lucifer took a jar and filled it with the "boring" strawberry jelly until the pot was empty and Chloe let him step to the stove so he could make a small portion of whatever he wanted to do.

"Ah detective, you would need to leave the kitchen." he meant looking up from the berries in the pot. Chloe wanted to argue but knew it wouldn´t make any sense. With a sigh she made a gesture for Trixie to come with her and called her as well. "No not so fast. I need the child." Lucifer held Trixie back, who started grinning widely the second the words left his mouth. Again, pushing down the urge to argue with him, Chloe went to her bed room and closed the door after Lucifer ordered her to do so. She was afraid for her child´s safety and her kitchen´s.

"Have a little trust Chloe. He´s not gonna burn down the building." she tried to convince herself.

* * *

About 20 minutes, which felt like an eternity of worrying, had passed, Lucifer called her back to the kitchen. Chloe couldn´t believe her eyes when she saw Trixie closing the few jars Lucifer already put his "special jam" into.

"Detective!" Lucifer´s voice sounded gleeful and Chloe´s heart felt surrounded with warmth every time she heard him calling her detective. "Come on try some." he continued talking as she approached the counter behind which he was already waiting with a wooden spoon and jelly on it. As he offered her to try she quickly took a sip of the warm, sugary liquid.

"It´s...really good..I wasn´t expecting that." she licked her lips to taste more of the delicious thing he made. "What did you mix in?"

"It´s a secret recipe." Lucifer smirked and caused a giggle from both of the females.

"Let me guess. A secret recipe, created in hell with your kitchen help Maze, the demon." Chloe mocked him and made the man gasp a bit madly that she would suggest something like that.

"No. Simply something I saw in my time here on earth. You humans do have a lot of informative cooking shows." he replied smirking.

* * *

The afternoon went by rather quickly as they played some games and ate the jellies they made and had some fun. Somehow Lucifer forgot the time as he enjoyed his day so much. The trio found themselves sitting on the couch watching a children´s movie, while the moon replaced the sun and the night made the living room darker. Lucifer – as always – had something to complain about each and every decision in the movie and wouldn´t listen to Chloe and Trixie when they said that making those decisions would lead to a happy ending. They snuggled on the couch, Trixie in between both adults, and Lucifer – although hating hugs and cuddling – quite enjoyed the warm feeling around his heart, when the little girl´s head shifted towards his arm and rested there for the last quarter of the movie. The cozy environment made even Lucifer feel his eyes getting heavier and closing occasionally for a few seconds. He couldn´t resist giving in and also closed his eyes for a nap. The soft touch of Chloe´s hand on his shoulder woke him up and the timid smile made him feel an unknowingly nice embrace.

"You fell asleep during the movie. I already put Trixie to bed." Chloe explained what happened and Lucifer looked around seemingly surprised by the circumstances. He quickly got onto his feet and straightened his shirt which was covered in wrinkles. "Do you wanna stay over or are you gonna drive home?" Chloe wanted to know trying to ignore the voice in her head which was hoping for him to say that he would stay here for the night.

"I think I should drive to penthouse. I believe I´ve bothered you enough." he answered, his mind still foggy from his nap.

"Oh no you didn´t bother us at all, you were quite helpful to be honest." she smiled at him and caused him to reply it immediately. There was a quick moment of silence between them and unsure glances before Lucifer broke it and took his Armani jacket to get ready to leave.

"Anyhow, we´re gonna see us, tomorrow right? At the precinct?" Chloe asked with a calm but hopeful tone.

"I believe so, yes. If you´re not gonna decide to take the day off to spend it with your offspring again." he chuckled a bit and poked her on her upper arm teasingly as he was. A light giggle escaped her mouth as she tried to push his hand away. "Maybe we could do this again some time." Lucifer suggested to Chloe´s surprised.

"Really? Has the devil gone soft now?" she mocked him being undeniably sure he hid something behind his metaphors. Lucifer scoffed telling her the devil would never turn soft.

"But I still enjoyed this day very much." Chloe looked up straight into his eyes as soon as he finished his sentence. A soft nod confirmed she did too. They, again, shared a few seconds in silence, until Lucifer sighed and broke it up. "Very well, then. I wish you a good night detective." he meant opening the door and walking through it, turning around as soon as he was outside to get a last glance of her face. Chloe leaned against the door, holding it steady with her hands.

"Good night, Lucifer." she smiled, her eyes lit up when she said his name. He gave her a last nod and switched his gaze between the floor and her for a second before he went to his car. Chloe closed the door quietly and leaned against it for a few minutes. She felt different. She has liked Lucifer and his charm from the beginning but he showed her another side of himself today. He seemed more vulnerable and as if he was being himself. And something about that was making her stomach tingle and her heart race.  
Lucifer drove over to his penthouse recalling the day as it was. He didn´t quite know what he´d gotten himself into and why he enjoyed it so much, knowing LUX was having a big party with all the sorts of things he´d usually do. He couldn´t deny his crush on the detective any longer. He liked her from their first meeting on. But he was always so sure that she didn´t like him the way he´d wanted it. But there was this slight hope he had, that something´s changed. He could see it in her eyes. The way they lit up when she said his name. He tried to convince himself that he had imagined things but his gut told him otherwise.

"Maybe there is a chance for Lucifer Morningstar to change. Maybe the devil can be in love." he thought out loud as he drove through LA.

* * *

EDIT: Thank you so much guys for the kind reviews! I edited this chapter a bit and made paragraphs as I was advised to do so. I normally make them but I wrote this chapter on another computer which probably had other settings. Anyway, a lot of people want me to continue this and I originally planned this to be a one shot but I might make a collection of one shots that are not related to one another because thats a lot easier to write than a continuous story. I already have an idea for another one shot so be prepared...It´s with Trixie again because I really enjoy her and Lucifer´s friendship


End file.
